sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sistema Pandora (Mind Player)
Sistema Pandora, '''technically called Pandora System, is binary star system which contains numerous previously gem-controlled planets, one of which houses a Kindergarten. System Stars Sistema Pandora is a Binary Star System, which means that it holds two stars at its center orbiting each other. The stars are: '''Pandora Alpha A dwarf star that holds a dull-blue color. It's thought to be billions of years old. Scientists believe that it entered the system millions of years ago, after being caught in orbit by the gravity of its far larger neighboring star, Pandora Beta. Pandora Beta A huge, red giant, with a bright red color. It is living some of the last few million years of its life. It is almost 5 times the size of its neighboring star, Pandora Alpha. System Planets Huri A mostly barren planet, with a highly-elliptical orbit around its parent stars. When it is furthest from the stars, it turns into a frozen wasteland, and temperatures reach near -93 degrees Celsius. When nearest to the stars, the planet becomes a molten plain, with rivers of lava and temperatures exceeding 392 degrees Celsius. Scientists believe that millions of years ago, before Pandora Alpha was swung into the system by Pandora Beta, Huri was a planet with a stable orbit in the habitable zone, but during the chaotic months in which Pandora Alpha entered, the planet's orbit was highly altered and turned from a stable one to a highly-elliptical one. Moyo A planet orbiting in the habitable zone of the system. It has lush forests, running rivers and lovely temperatures that allow life to emerge, with a lovely 21 degrees on average, and it holds a layer of air to breathe, however the oxygen levels are higher compared to Terra Prime. The largest and most wide-spread species on the planet is the so called "ant-lion", a huge bug-like creature with sharp teeth, wings and amazing agility. The planet has a few Homeworld settlements on it, most of them surrounded by huge walls to try to keep all the ant-lions out. The Empire tried to establish a Kindergarten there, but the ant-lion inhabitants proved to be too much of a threat. The planet has an odd orbit, also having an elliptical orbit, much like its Huri counterpart. However, oddly enough, the years on the planets are huge, one Moyo year being the same as hundreds of Terra Prime years. Whenever it reaches the outer-most point of its orbit, the planet is in perfect balance climate-wise, but as it approaches its parent stars, the planet's surface starts to reach temperatures above boiling level. Once there, most life-forms on the planet retreat in massive underground burrows and caves, where they spend the rest hundred years underground. And thus, plant-life and wildlife can survive another 'year' on Moyo... Po A small, dwarf planet, covered in asteroid impact craters and one or two small volcanoes. Not much interest was given to this planet. Lyla A massive gas-giant, located far away from the other planets. It is composed mostly of gasses such as helium and hydrogen, with a small amount of carbon. The temperature there is nearly -182 degrees Celsius, and the gas-giant suffers from some of the most atrocious storms in the system. Canawris Also a gas-giant, it is slightly smaller than its neighbor, Lyla. This planet is composed of heavier gases such as carbon dioxide, methane and an oddly large concentration of xenon. The temperature, due to the carbon and greenhouse gas concentration and the consequential greenhouse effect, the planet is warmer than Lyla, despite being further away, being at almost -161 degrees Celsius. Flora And Fauna Read More Fauna & Flora The nature of the Pandora System is one of the most extreme yet well adapted on the '''Mind Player Multiverse. '''The inhabitants of the only planet with living beings, Moyo, have gone past the required standards for living known to man, being able to resist hundred year on underground cave systems, with plants not requiring much Solar light, and members of the Protista being able to adapt to the different ecosystems with ease, with them changing from giant forests and swamps to dark caves and caverns. Trivia * Most-if-not-all the information on this page was written by ScaryStuffAhoy. * The star system, along with all its inhabitants, was transferred by Red Beryl to an unknown parallel dimension or timeline when tampering with the multiverse. Category:Locations Category:Star System Category:PhoenixMinerals Category:KRP Category:Mind Player